Blaine, de la Academia Dalton
by senioritacorbata
Summary: Blaine vive la vida de la forma que la vive cualquier persona. Y luego aparece Kurt en su vida, y las cosas comienzan a cambiar de verdad. La vida recién esta empezando.


1) Teenage Dream

Despertó temprano ese día, era un buen día, soleado, no había ni una nubecita molestando en el cielo de Ohio, esa bonita mañana. Estaba emocionado; llevaba mucho siendo un Warbler, y no tanto siendo líder, pero nunca se había sentido así: por fin el Consejo lo autorizo a hacer una canción de una de sus cantantes favoritas personales, Katy Perry, y había practicado mucho, frente a mucha gente y por mucho tiempo, para perder los nervios y matar con la canción a la concurrencia.

Eligió "Teenage Dream". Era algo así como su himno, como la canción que realmente decía todo lo que sentía, a pesar de ser extremadamente emocional, esa canción que tiene las palabras exactas para los momentos más inesperados, porque perseguía su propio sueño adolescente, sea lo que sea o quien sea. Su sueño adolescente era cantar, y ya lo hacía, pero algo faltaba. Tenía muchos amigos, y no, la relación con su familia no era excelente, pero eran familia. No hablaba mucho con su mamá, Pam, ya que si no estaba haciendo turnos en el hospital, estaba confeccionando el vestuario de los actores del teatro comunitario; con su padre, Devon, se alejaron uno del otro cuando supo que era homosexual, pero trataban de llevarse lo mejor que podían, siempre que él estuviera fuera de los protectores muros de la oficina; y su hermano, Cooper, vivía su propio sueño, él también amaba canta y actuar, de hecho era bastante exitoso, lo que a Blaine le ponía muy contento, a pesar de querer dispararle al televisor cuando el estúpido comercial de " ", tocaba su pegajosa musiquita molesta, y a pesar de que siempre estuvo encargado de recordarle cuando apestaba. Prefería no pensar en ello.

Se metió a la ducha, mientras desde su celular la canción sonaba repetidas veces y el cantaba, revisando sus tonos y recordando la letra. Al ponerse el impecable uniforme azul y rojo, en su mente tarareaba los versos, y de vez en cuando alguna maldición se escapaba de su boca cuando no recordaba. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo. La primera hora de clases la pasaría oyendo la canción, y en el receso era el gran momento, su momento. Desayunó rápido. Ya no había nadie en casa, y aunque lo hubiera, sentía un profundo vacio en su corazón de 16 años. Algo faltaba.

Antes de salir, se miro al espejo, se acomodo la corbata, se estiro el blazer y quitó las pelusas del pantalón gris, no sin abrillantar un poco sus zapatos para terminar. Ya listo, miro el reflejo de su rosto en el espejo, y mirando directo a sus grandes ojos color miel, se dijo "tu puedes, Anderson". Tomo las llaves, y salió.

El camino fue eterno. Su celular pedía descansar, luego de reproducir mas de cien veces la misma canción. Las clases estuvieron bien, a pesar no poner nada de atención. Solo veía a un profesor delante de un mar de chicos vestidos igual, hablar tonterías de ciencia que no le interesaban, porque su mente estaba llena de letras que tenía que aprender, y sentía que no le cabían. ¿Cómo podía estar tan nervioso? No era la primera vez que cantaba para sus compañeros, la escuela entera, pero algo en su interior decía esta presentación no sería como las demás.

Sonó el timbre, y todos volaron a la sala común. Los pasillos atestados de chicos emocionados por la presentación, la hacía sentir una estrella de rock. En realidad, los Warblers lo eran: el Club Glee de la Academia Dalton era muy popular, conocidos por todos, y cuando Blaine se unió y fue nombrado primera voz, fueron aun más admirados, porque su voz y su talento eran simplemente excepcionales. En poco tiempo competirían en las locales de coros, y siempre estaban dando pequeñas funciones de práctica, por lo que paraban las clases y todos lo agradecían.

Cerca de la escalera principal, bajo un tragaluz que iluminaba la ruidosa multitud, un "disculpa" llamó su atención. Era un chico, más o menos de su misma edad, con unos raros y hermosos rasgos femeninos y unos preciosos ojos claros, que capturaron totalmente el capo visual de Blaine. Era muy lindo, uno de los chicos más lindos que ha visto. Pero no lo noto de inmediato, sólo se limito a contestar.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí- oyó después.

-Me llamo Blaine- respondió.

-Kurt.

El nuevo pregunto qué pasaba, y el chico del impecable peinado le conto de las presentaciones de los Warblers en la sala común para libera la tención, dejando a Kurt impresionado al saber que coro en Dalton si era querido. Blaine agarró la mano del sorprendido Kurt, llevándolo por su atajo de siempre a ver la actuación. Podía ver como los ojos verdeazulados del chico recorrían los detalles del camino. Blaine no sabía en realidad lo que hacía, pero pensó que sería amable mostrarle un poco de su escuela al perdido niño.

-La próxima vez no olvides tu chaqueta, niño nuevo. Encajaras bien- dijo Blaine acomodando la ropa de Kurt- ahora, si me disculpas

Blaine comenzó a cantar, acercándose a los otros chicos. Los ojos azules de Kurt, todo el tiempo puestos en su anfitrión, y con mucha razón, porque era un placer verlo actuar.

_"__Before you met me, _

_I was allright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine"_

Blaine, prácticamente le dedicó la canción al nuevo. Le sirvió como una especie de inspiración, lo mantuvo relajado y recordó toda la letra. Quiso darle la bienvenida de la única y mejor forma que sabía: cantando, al estilo Warbler.

_"__You make me_

_Feel like I'm living' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on"_

Sentía que coqueteaba, al lanzar todas sus palabras al pálido rostro del sonriente Kurt. Sus ojos miel veían como los ojos claros del chico observaban a todos vueltos locos, alentándolo a él y a sus amigos, mientras cantaba una de sus canciones favoritas. Se sintió en la cima. Quién sabe, si por ahí estaba su sueño adolescente verdadero.

_"__Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin- tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

Termino la canción. Todos estallaron. Fue épico, Blaine se sintió increíble, mientras era abrazado por sus compañeros y amigos, y un emocionado Kurt aplaudía bajo la puerta. Días después, se volvieron a ver en Dalton, cosa que Blaine aprovechó para presentar a Kurt, a Wes y David, dos compañeros.

-¿Latte?-. Estiró la mano con un vaso de "The Lima Bean", y Kurt lo tomo tímidamente mientras decía que era muy civilizado de su parte, no golpearlo por espiar, aunque la verdad era un terrible espía. Los tres rieron cuando preguntó si todos eran gay; Blaine dijo que no, que él sí, pero que los chicos tenían novias. Dalton no era una escuela gay, sino que no permitían el acoso. Así de simple. De inmediato, los bonitos ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas, poniendo algo curioso al chico de cabello oscuro, pidiendo a Wes y David si podían dejarlos solos.

-Tómalo con calma, Kurt- dijo Wes, al pararse de la mesa, junto a su amigo.

Kurt comenzó a llorar, diciendo que había un neardental que quería hacer de su vida un infierno, y nadie parece notarlo. Blaine también sufrió de acoso en su antigua escuela, hablo con el director, y lo trato bien pero no le importaba de verdad; que todos eran como "hey, si eres gay tu vida será miserable, lo sentimos, no hay nada que podamos hacer"; que le gustaría que se transfiriera a Dalton pero que la colegiatura era alta; que se negara a ser la víctima, que los enfrentara, en voz alta, y que los prejuicios sólo son ignorancia.

-Yo huí, Kurt. Yo no me puse de pie. Deje que me ahuyentaran, y eso es algo de lo que en serio, en serio me arrepiento- dijo Blaine, frente a los ojos ya secos de Kurt. Sonó el timbre, y ambos se despidieron luego de intercambiar teléfonos.

Blaine quedó solo, sentado al lado del ventanal. Recordó una vez más todo lo que paso. Recordó los golpes, las miradas, las veces que se arrepintió de haber salido del closet, y las que oculto los moretones bajo la ropa o con alguna especie de maquillaje, para que su papá no los viera. Quiso llorar cuando vio pasar los rostros de los matones por su mente, y por sus oídos pudo escuchar un "maricón", como casi siempre le sucedía.

Se paró y se fue al gimnasio, donde solía entrenar la Rama de Boxeo de la Academia Dalton, de la que al ser fundador tenía una llave. Entró, estaba vacío y desordenado. Se acerco a su casillero para guardar el uniforme. Se quitó el blazer, la corbata, la camisa, quedando con el torso descubierto. Reemplazó sus pantalones por unos más cómodos, y decidió entrenar sin zapatos. Instaló el saco y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba furioso. Furioso por lo que sufrió, por lo que sufre Kurt, y porque simplemente no es justo. No es posible ser maltratado por algo que no puedes cambiar. Y aunque pudieras, no es posible ser maltratado porque a un par de resentidos se les dio la gana hacerte sentir como basura, para sentirse un poco mejor con ellos mismos. Simplemente no es justo.

Con el último golpe cayó al suelo, con el rostro empapado de una mezcla de lágrimas y sudor. Se quedó un rato, llorando como un niño, una vez más escondido del resto, botando la pena que ha acumulado por tanto tiempo. No quiso bañarse en la escuela. Se puso una camiseta, se secó la cara y se fue a casa.

Luego de un baño se fue directo a dormir, a pesar de ser solo las 6; su padre fumaba y veía noticias y su madre terminaba los detalles del vestuario de Ephelba, así que no habría preguntas ni reproches. Fue un sueño reparador, aunque no recordaba mucho del otro día, sólo resonaba una canción en su cabeza y veía un par de ojos desconocidos rondándole la memoria. Le tomo horas poder saber bien que había pasado ayer. En serio se sintió terrible, pero confiaba en que un nuevo día le traería nueva felicidad, teniendo toda la razón. Las clases estuvieron relajadas, los Warblers sonaron excelente, y su drip goteo medio con canela supo mejor que nunca.

Pasó un día y una noche. Estaba en las clases de inglés, la cual nunca atendía, revisando su celular, cuando un nombre nuevo apareció: "Kurt", el chico nuevo que estaba espiando. Decidió hacer algo tierno. Fue a mensajería y le envió "coraje". Se sintió raro enviándole valentía a alguien más, siendo que él no la había tenido, y que aun no superaba bien el pasado. Pero no importaba. Pensaba que si podía poner una sonrisa en la cara de Kurt, él se sentiría mejor también. Se fijo mucho en su sonrisa: cuando Kurt sonreía dejaba ver sus dientes delanteros y sus ojos se entrecerraban, haciéndolo ver adorable.

Ese mismo día, se quedó viendo football americano hasta muy tarde, y cerca de la medianoche sonó su teléfono. Era Kurt, casi llorando, diciéndole que no sabía a quien más contarle, que Karofsky lo había besado, y que estaba demasiado asustado como para enfrentarlo solo. Blaine, en su asombro, sólo pudo balbucear un "yo te acompaño". Decidió ser una especie de Ángel de la Guarda, porque le habría agradado si alguien lo hubiera defendido a él.

Al otro día fue a Mckinley. Kurt estaba en la puerta, esperándolo, vistiendo un abrigo azul que lo hacía lucir más joven de lo que era. Fueron juntos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la escalera principal de la escuela. El matón venia bajando, y por supuesto que al pasar por el lado de los chicos, tuvo que lanzar un insulto. Pero cuando Kurt le recordó que lo besó, fue peor que insultarlo de vuelta.

-Parece que estas un poco confundido, y es totalmente normal. Es sólo algo muy difícil que tardaras en tener claro, pero debes saber que no estás solo- dijo Blaine, antes de ser empujado contra las rejas por el enfadado chico, siendo apartado por Kurt con un "tienes que parar esto".

-Pues el no va a salir del closet pronto- dijo Blaine tratando de liberar la tensión, aun contra las rejas y con el uniforme arrugado. Kurt lucía molesto, se fue a sentar en las escaleras, Blaine lo siguió y preguntó porqué. Jamás lo habían besado, al menos alguna vez que contara. Eso, en serio lo enterneció. Le hizo recordar su primer beso: aun iba en su otra escuela, hace poco había salido del closet, el otro chico tampoco había besado a nadie, el rubio le tomó las manos y lo beso, Blaine sintió por un momento el tacto de su cabello, y fue incomodo pero no estuvo mal; sólo fue para sacarse el cartel de jamás besado. No importaba ahora. Invito a Kurt a almorzar.

Establecieron una especie de amistad, aunque Kurt desde el principio sintió más, pero Blaine era muy ingenuo o muy distraído para notarlo de primera. Hablaban todos los días por teléfono, y solían juntarse cada que podían. Por fin Blaine encontró a alguien que en serio lo comprendía, porque sus realidades no eran muy diferentes, y con Kurt se sentía en verdad querido y aceptado, y se ataron mucho el uno al otro.

Un viernes Blaine iba por uno de los pasillos, cerca de la sala común. Muy próximo, estaba el muro con las fotos de los Warbler anteriores, los campeonatos ganados, y una foto individual de cada uno. Blaine amaba mirarlas, en especial la de sus compañeros, y ver lo cambiados que estaban desde el primer año. Se puso a buscar la suya: tres filas bajo la foto de Wes, la quinta de derecha a izquierda, cerca de la de Nick y al lado de la de Jeff, estaba la suya. Pero solo había un espacio vacío. El siguiente lunes preguntó si alguien la había visto, pero varios contestaron que desapareció más o menos cuando presentaron "Teenage Dream". Nunca más apareció.


End file.
